showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Terms and Conditions
Terms of Agreement Written out by NefariousChild, slightly edited by You’reMyPirate’sCove Original Characters 1) I understand that my rights to another person's original character(OC) maybe revoked without prior warning. * I also understand that relationships (sibling, love, parent/child) are also able to be changed without prior notice. * NOTE: This rule is for RELATIONSHIPS ONLY 2) I understand that I am to either ask first if I desire a character or build a relationship around a pairing I would like. * In addition to this, if I do not get my way, I will not argue the fact or try to force something. * Also, if I desire to make a character related to another person's OC, I will ask permission first. If agreed upon by both parties, it will be in effect. 3) I will not try to force a character to change to suit my own desires (i.e. changing sexuality) 4) What happens in one world, stays there. Do not bring it up unless all party members agree on it. 5) I understand that in order to better myself as a writer that I should adapt my character to new situations and not always have them the same.* 6) I will not use another person's OC in another RP without permission from the original owner * In addition, I will not change the character, except when needed**, in respect to the original creator 7) I will ask the creator what they are planning with an OC and I will respect their decision. * In addition, in regards to number 1, should the creator get a solid idea of what they want their OC to be like, I will respect whatever they do. 8) The character has to be able to get sick, get hurt, die, or otherwise have some form of thing that makes them limited. 9) Just because I make a sibling for an OC does not mean that I automatically have claim of that OC and vice versa. 10) I will respect decisions that were made prior to the introduction of the character in an RP from a different RP. 11) I will not control another person's character in the context of the RP except for minor things (noticing a smell, seeing something out of the corner of the eye). * The person who claims the OC can give permission for an open-ended option. 12) If I take art from another person to use as art for an OC, I must credit the original artist as long as one is mentioned. If none is ever mentioned, the artist need not be named *Example: Eon and Arpegio [ © NefariousChild ] are able to be adapted to different scenarios because of how their character design is set up. Eon could be a writer, a tattoo/piercing person, a doctor, a student, a teacher, a deity, a composer, and many other things (when human, Eon's eyes are blue, his black hair is shorter, where as if he is a deity he has red eyes and ankle-length hair). **Example: Ysayo Dilbert [ © NefariousChild ] is a Paradime, a human-angel-wolf. If there are no fantasy creatures in the world, or no humans, or what have you, then you can change the species in order to make him fit into the RP. Powers/Abilities 1) I understand that the powers I choose for my OC may be under review for speculation * In addition, majority rules. If more than half do not agree on the ability/power then it will be revoked. 2) I understand that my power/ability/character does need limitations/flaws that make ithem more balanced and fair 3) I understand that my power/ability needs to be within the realm of actual possibility.* 4) A power/ability will not transfer from one RP to another. 5) Powers/Abilities that make the character "untouchable" or completely unable to miss (break through barriers, the attack hitting Before Reaction Time (BRT) when not at Point-blank range (PBR), permanent PBR/BRT) are unfair and will be ignored. * This also applies to never being hit by attacks. * A person with the ability to never miss with a sword slashing in front of themself cannot hit a person that is behind them. Or a Person with X-Ray vision literally has that- they cannot use it to see through clothes or through something that an XRay cannot pass through. Revoking Rights 1) When I am revoking the rights of an original character to someone, I will give them a full reason why and not just say "I felt like it". (This does not state that one may take the rights of a character from someone, and use the character as their own. They may revoke rights to their OWN character from another person.) * If no proper reason is given, the Claims person may rebuttal their side and a neutral third party, after listening to both sides, will make the decision. 2) When revoking a power/ability, a reason why will be given and not just "it is too over powered". * However, if it is a mutually agreed upon "it is OP" (example 3/3 people agree that the 4th person is OP) then no reason need be given. Alternate Universes 1) I understand that each RP is a separate world from the other and that relationships in one might not apply in another. 2) Relationships will be discussed at the beginning of a new session (a restart from an old RP to a new one of the same series) 3) I understand that an OC in one RP will be different in another and that I should not expect them to hold the same values, morals, or obligations as they do from world to world. To Rebuttal a Claim 1) Respect the other person. 2) Do not interrupt when they are giving their side of the story 3) If neither side gives a good answer, the OC/Relationship will be put on hold where neither person (the Creator and the Claims Person) can touch the character. * This will hold for 5 RPs between the two people. Other 1) I understand that I cannot force someone to make a decision right on the spot and that they may need time to get used to something. 2) I understand that when a person puts *trial new OC* that they are testing the waters for a new OC to possibly introduce. * If the person decides that the character does NOT fit in well, then We will continue with the original RP, like the character was never there to begin with. * If the person decides that the character does fit in well, then I may try to start to claim the OC. 3) I may ask others for help in making an OC, but that does not automatically give them claim to that OC unless stated otherwise. Please sign in the comments section!